Rose Redone
by Two Tailz
Summary: Rose, a normal girl, alchemist really. becomes partners with Edward Elric. Will they end up falling in love? And will they uncover a dark secret of her past? Ed X Tailz I redid this, so I hope more people like it! Flames are welcomed!
1. Rose Tsuba

Two Tailz: Ok, This is NOT the sequel. I am redoing this story cuz I saw soooooo many things that I did wrong with the original. For those of you just joining this stroy, and people who have read the original version, There will be like, i am hoping at least 5 more chapters worth of new stuff and details. For one thing, more space between the real plot, cuz I thought I moved too fast and for those who just read and thought WTF?! With some stuff I wrote, so hah!

Vamp: WTF!? -reading the original version- I don't get it dammit!!!!

Two Tailz: O.o... My point exactly.

Dissy: But you helped her write it!

Vamp: ... No I didn't...

Two Tailz: ... Suuuuuuure...

Dissy: We don't own FMA, but the plot and Rose is hers... If you don't get that, you will by the end of this chapter!

* * *

"DAMMIT! Where is that damn watch..." A girl shouted from her room in the Central HQ... Or what ever it is called. 

Her name was Rose, She was about 15, with black hair with strands of silver, tied up in a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging loose. She was wearing a pink tank top, that stooped low enough in the back to show off her tattoo of black angel wings, and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She also wore a pair of white gloves (Like Roys') With a transmutation circle on them. And she had green eyes with flecks of gold around the pupils, she was about 5'4, and wore no makeup except some cherry lipgloss.

"Hmm?" Roy said, standing at the door because I accidentally left it open.

"... Nothing!" I squealed out of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need help looking for your... pocket watch..." Roy said, holding up her watch that was on the side table next to the door.

"Eh... he he he?" I laughed weakly.

"Report to my office when you have found everything, and I will give you your assignment." He said whilst walking out of the room.

"Eh ehe he... sigh..."

* * *

I was sitting in Colonel Mustangs office while he was blathering on about Watches, responsibility, and how important it is to know where your things are. I wasn't paying attention though. I don't usually except when it is about a mission or something that is actually important. 

"And that is why you need to know where your watch is at all times." Roy said as he finishing up his lecture. "Now, about your mission," I perked up with the mention of a mission. "You will be having a partner this time."

I hated him more than anything at that moment. "I don't need a freaking partner! I do just as well on my own!" I yelled. Just then the doors swung open, a suit of armor and a very pissed looking boy stomped in.

"Dammit Colonel! I don't need a partner! Especially one that's a girl!" He said while pointing at me.

Correction: I hated HIM more than anything at that moment.

"What the freak?! You think I am not as good as a boy just because I am a girl? And besides, It's not like _I_ want a partner either!" I yelled

"SHEESH! YOU DON'T GOTTA YELL!" He yelled back.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU!?"

"I'M NOT YELLING DAMMIT!!!"

"Whatever... I am tired and don't feel like arguing..." I said trying to stop fighting since we were going to be working together.

"So your scared huh? Well, that's to be expected of a girl..." Ed smirked.

"Scared... expected of a... GIRL!?" I had flames in my eyes. "BASTARD!" I yelled as I transmuted spikes into the ground around him.

"AL! DO SOMETHING!" Ed yelled from his spikey cage. And for the first time I actually noticed him.

"Oh! Hello there! I am Rose Mustang!(Yeah I changed it, Last time that part was just a detail I forgot about and made something up) And you are?" I asked politely.

"Oh... I am Alphonse, but you can call me Al. And this is my brother Edward." Al politely replied. "You said your last name is Mustang, are you his daughter?"

"Uh... yeah?"

* * *

Woot! I actually redid it! Well... the first chapter at least. Like I said before, even if you already read the original, there will be more detail, more chapters (I am hoping) And more other stuff I haven't figured out yet! So look forward to more stuff! YAYS! Also I am hoping for more reviews! 


	2. Mission

Two Tailz: Ok, I am back! And with a chapter. This was really hard to write, so I hope you all appreciate it and review! -sparkle eyes-

Vamp: It was so sad, -sob- WHY!?

Two Tailz: -sob- now look what you've done! youv'e made me cry too!

Dissy: -Sob- We dun own Fma...

Two Tailz: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

* * *

_Last Time; (Damn you no copy and paste...)_

_"Oh... My name is Alphonse but you can call me Al. And this is my brother Edward." Al politely replied. "You said your last name was Mustang, Are you his daughter?"_

_"Uh.. Yeah?"_

**This Time**

"NU!" Ed screamed from his cage. "Why... Why why why me?" I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ummm, Rose? How can you be his daughter? You look around 15, and Colnel Mustang is around 31. (I think, sue me!) He would have been 19... and his wife... Wait, whos' your mother?" Al questioned confusedly.

"Riza Hawkeye, Now Riza Mustang." Colonel Mustang replied annoyed from being forgotten. "Now can we please get back t-" He was cut off by Ed, With Al saying sorry.

"How is that possible!? They wouldv'e been around 19 like Al said, and That is way too young... Besides, they weren't even married 15 years ago." Ed said smugly.

"Well, Dipshit (Slaps self), Mom and Dad," At this Roy twitched at being called dad... at work." Got married around... 6 momnths ago, and around 5 months ago, they adopted me." I replied, smugger. (Is that even a word?)

"Sigh... Can we _please _ge-" Colonel Mustang was cut off again, with Al saying sorry... again.

"How come we didn't know it!?" Ed yelled.

"Well, Fullmetal, If gave a damn about the military, you would _read_ the mail we send you." Mustang yelled, apparantly getting annoyed about being ignored. "NOW! If we are all done chatting, I would like to tell you all the mission!"

Everyone got quiet.

"Now, your mision is to go to Labratory 5 and kill or bring back any chimeras."

* * *

I just going to end it there... I way too tired, was crying, and other junk... Sooo, just read and review, all i asking.

I

v


End file.
